Remember
by salvaged.stars
Summary: POST REVOLUTIONS Trin and Neo are still alive, but what happens if Trinity forgets everything, even their love for each other?
1. Who are you?

Title: Remember.  
  
Rating: R for later chapters (oooooooh!)  
  
SPOILER FOR REVOLUTIONS (only minor, though)  
  
Summary: (Post- Revolutions) What would Neo do if Trinity didn't remember Morpheus, or Zion, or the Resistance, or even their deep love. What will happen next?  
  
Author's Notes: OK. This idea sort of came to my mind after watching a really corny video. What the hell inspires me these days? Hell, I don't know. Hope you like the fic ( Please R&R  
  
Remember.  
  
Neo's surroundings swirled around him. everything felt so. unusual. There was a sort of weak feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure where he was and he can't remember that much.  
  
All of a sudden, visions of his battle with Smith rose in his head, then came that soft voice, Kiss me, once more, kiss me. Trinity.  
  
Neo sat up in a jolt and opened his eyes. Wait. eyes?  
  
He blinked. He still had his eyes.  
  
He looked at his surroundings. He was in the med lab in Zion, that much he knew. His head was still pounding and he was sure he had no memory of coming here.  
  
The door to the room swung open and Zee walked in. As soon as she saw Neo sitting up, she smiled.  
  
Not really a smile, more like a soft, sad twitch on the lips.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." his voice trailed off, then it hit him, "Trinity, where's Trinity?"  
  
Suddenly Zee looked anxious. "Um, Neo."  
  
"Where is she?" Neo nearly yelled.  
  
"Look, Neo."  
  
Too late. Neo had already stood up and was heading straight for the door.  
  
"Neo, wait!" Zee called to him, "I know where Trinity is!"  
  
Neo turned around and smiled in relief.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Zee sighed. "She's. look Neo, I really have to tell you something."  
  
"Just tell me where she is, and that's all I need."  
  
Zee sighed. It was obvious he more or less gave up already. "She's in your room."  
  
Neo smiled. It wouldn't be too hard to find his own room.  
  
He went out the door and into the long winding roads of Zion. He walked briskly to the direction of the elevator, knowing where it was.  
  
He quickened his pace as he reached the floor he was looking for and started running when he saw the familiar rust on his door.  
  
What he saw through the door made his heart skip a beat.  
  
Trinity was there, sitting on the floor with the kids of Dozer and. no time to remember.  
  
For awhile he just stood there admiring Trinity, her hair had grown to her shoulders and it was somewhat wavy. It was quite cuter than what he was used to seeing. Those beautiful blue pools of wonder were fixed playfully on one of the children, playing with a doll.  
  
Suddenly, Trinity looked up at Neo and smiled. Odd. that wasn't the smile Neo knew that Trinity gave off. Trinity's smile was. charming, yet mysterious. This one was playful and it looked more like a laugh.  
  
"Hello," Trinity said, staring at Neo with suspiciousness, "Who are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha! I'll leave it there for now. Is there anyone who wants to say something about the fic? I hope so. 'coz I wanna hear some news! Does it stink and should I not continue or do you think more or less this is good and I should atleast continue for the next chapter? I'm sorry this is a cliffhanger, but no one ever reviews my fics! ( It's sad, I know, but you people probably know how it feels, too! ;-) Bye bye! (for now) 


	2. An explanation

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is the angst chapter!! Oooooooooooh! Along with a bit of explanation, but still, oooooooooooooh!  
  
Remember  
  
Neo stared at Trinity, trying to put some sense into what he was seeing.  
  
Trinity, the Trinity the only woman who he ever cared for more than anything else, Trinity, the kick-ass girl with the looks and the style, but who would know she had a heart as pure as gold, Trinity, his Trinity, doesn't remember him?  
  
"Neo." someone behind him said.  
  
He turned around to see Morpheus standing behind him.  
  
"Morpheus."  
  
"Do you want an explanation for all this?"  
  
Neo and Morpheus were now sitting on a chair, inside his room.  
  
"So," Morpheus said slowly, "I'll begin with why you're still alive. We found out about the treaty by the humans and the machines, and we also found that you and Trinity were dead.  
  
-flashback- Morpheus stood there, waiting anxiously for what would happen next. He was afraid of what might be, maybe Neo and Trinity would be.  
  
No, It was too painful to imagine. Two of his children, his most cherished children, lost forever and ever. They could only wait until the search was through.  
  
Then suddenly, a sentinal approached. Holding what seemed like a corpse in hand.  
  
No.  
  
The machine approached Morpheus.  
  
"I hold in my hands the woman rebel." It said to him.  
  
"Is she.?" Morpheus' voice trailed off, fearing the worst.  
  
"No. We machines no how too heal the most serious of wounds, and therefore we have healed her."  
  
Morpheus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"But.We are afraid that her brain has a malfunction. It has lost all memories of the past, and this is the only thing we haven't invented a cure of."  
  
"And Neo?"  
  
"We have found him and have mended his eyes."  
  
"What was wrong with them?"  
  
"It seemed to be burnt."  
  
"What can we do about Trinity's memories."  
  
"Sadly we do not know.".  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
So, I'll leave you with that. See ya! And read and review. Pwease?? 


	3. A little moment

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R for violence in later chapters. Sorry, no sex. There's no action yet, but hey, later.  
  
Author's Notes: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gayyy! Anyway, here's the next chappie. I know, the last one sucked a bit, but hey, keep the reviews coming! If you want a longer explanation to how Neo and Trinity are still alive, sorry, you can't expect it. ;-) Thanks to the ONLY 5 people who bothered! I'm hurt now.  
  
Remember Chapter 3: A little moment  
  
"Hey, Trinity." Neo said softly to her when they were all alone in their bedroom.  
  
"Hey, how do you know my name?" Trinity asked cautiously, as if to see if Neo would be any fun to play with.  
  
"I'm an angel." Neo laughed, "I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
In his heart Neo really wanted to say it was because he loved her, but that would give more questions. "I'm the One."  
  
Trinity's eyes widened. "Oh, you're the guy everyone's talking about. Leo, right?"  
  
Neo couldn't help but smile, yet feel upset deep down, She doesn't seem to remember me..  
  
"No, it's Neo."  
  
"Oh," she said, smiling a bright, sunny smile, "I see. Sorry for getting your name wrong, Neo."  
  
Then suddenly she blushed.  
  
"What?" Neo asked.  
  
"You're really cute, Neo."  
  
Neo couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Then all of a sudden he felt the emptiness inside, he felt pain, loneliness, sadness, yet relief.  
  
The war has ended, but it cost him a very dear price. He almost lost her, and he was glad she was still alive, but still. Life wouldn't be the same without the Trinity everyone knew. Without the Trinity HE knew.  
  
The one that hardly flashed a smile to anyone, the one with smart ideas that would make you think she was a girl version of Albert Einstein.  
  
The Trinity who could be a kick-ass yet compassionate second-in-command. But most of all, I would miss the Trinity I knew so well.  
  
The one who Morpheus raised as his daughter. The one that had Ghost as a brother .The one that was so cool and alert and yet charming in her own way.  
  
He would miss the Trinity who made him feel like he was the most lucky guy in the Real World.  
  
The Trinity that would give him a soft warm smile before kissing him goodnight  
  
The Trinity who loved him and he loved in return, the Trinity who made him feel complete, the Trinity who made him the One.  
  
"I think you look good, too." I said to her, trying to hold back tears.  
  
She blushed harder, "Well, I think I know you. And yet."  
  
Neo felt a flash of hope that Trinity would realize who he was.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Neo's heart sank.  
  
Suddenly, Morpheus went in the room.  
  
"We're going in."  
  
-End of chapter-  
  
Waddayathink? I wanna know what you think. So go ahead, review, I COMMAND YOU. Or you can forget the next chapter. 


	4. Lost forever

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R for violence. it's coming. my precious.(in Gollum's Voice) Lord of the Rings is coming. Aaaah! Matrix still no. 1, though.  
  
Author's Notes: I lied. Next chapter's already here. Ain't that grand? This chapter is Neo and Trinity relationship building! I think.  
  
Remember Chapter 4: Lost forever  
  
"Where are you going?" Trinity asked Neo and Morpheus as they prepared to jack in.  
  
"It's hard to explain." Morpheus said as he sat on the tattered chair.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Neo said gently.  
  
Trinity smiled. He's nice, she thought.  
  
Link sat on the operator's area, checking that everything was clear, then he stood up and jacked Neo and Morpheus in.  
  
"You're hurting them." Trinity said suddenly.  
  
Link laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not really hurting them. That's really the only way they can get in."  
  
Trinity went to the Operator's desk and looked at the screens in front of her. There seemed to be some type of code, which she could not understand.  
  
"Do you know what that means?" Trinity asked Link.  
  
Link smiled. She DID forget everything.  
  
"It's complicated. You have to memorize a lot of stuff."  
  
"Oh." She said, then she sat down in the corner, looking at Neo.  
  
He seemed so familiar. yet so unrecognizable.  
  
Her forehead's skin scrunched up in concentration. Trinity, can't you remember who he is? A voice in her mind said.  
  
No, I can't, she told herself, looking away.  
  
***  
  
"So where were you awhile ago?" Trinity asked Neo curiously inside their room.  
  
"Well, we were in the Matrix. We all used to live there, people with plugs on their bodies, anyway."  
  
"Why did we leave?"  
  
"That world is fake. This world is the Real one. And we had to help in the war against the machines."  
  
"Then how come Morpheus talks to them now."  
  
"Well, the war is over, so everyone's at peace."  
  
"That's where you come along right?" Trinity said, eager to learn more.  
  
"Yeah." Neo said, smiling at Trinity's curiosity.  
  
Suddenly, Trinity felt the urge to ask something "Did you lose anyone?"  
  
Neo looked quite shocked, "Well, yeah. There's Switch, Apoc, Dozer."  
  
"Not friends." Trinity said, staring deep into Neo's eyes, "Someone special, someone you really loved. Did you lose anyone that meant so much to you?"  
  
Neo smiled sadly, "Yeah."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
Neo stared deep into space, "She loved me with all her heart and soul and I loved her back. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had the most wonderful smile, and she gave me something to like and love. When I lost her, it felt like my whole world was going to collapse."  
  
"How did you lose her?"  
  
"It's too painful to explain." Neo said quietly, "I just know she's lost. forever."  
  
Trinity patted Neo's back, who's head was now bowed down, eyes closed, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Wow. It's like you really love her. But don't worry, Neo, she's still here, even though you think she's lost."  
  
Neo lifted his head and looked straight into Trinity's eyes "Yeah, she is." He smiled sadly "she really is."  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
Mwahahaha! I'll leave you there! Major cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Review please, pwease? (sniff, sniff) if you do, next chapters are longer. 


	5. The capture

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R , because Neo suddenly becomes green-minded in this chapter. Yeah, for like, two seconds.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, people! Sorry if you don't like the way the story's going, but it's mine! If you really want it differently, tell me your idea. Maybe I could make another story like this, except with a different ending, 'coz I got this all planned out. Hope you enjoy my idea, though, and thanks t all those who reviewed. R&R, pwease?  
  
Remember Chapter 5: The Capture  
  
Neo sat down on the dentist chair and laid himself down as Trinity watched.  
  
"Hey, can I come with you today?" Trinity asked.  
  
Neo looked at her and smiled, "Maybe." He said softly, "You have to ask Morpheus."  
  
Morpheus entered the room with Niobe beside him.  
  
"Today's another day." Morpheus sighed, though he was grinning.  
  
Neo silently thought that the two had done something last night.  
  
"Morpheus, can I come with you?" Trinity asked Morpheus.  
  
He smiled and patted Trinity on the back.  
  
"I guess. There is hardly any danger inside anymore."  
  
Trinity's face brightened up, as if totally excited.  
  
***  
  
"Who're we taking out today?" Neo asked.  
  
He, Morpheus, Niobe, and Trinity were in the Matrix.  
  
He was holding Trinity's hand, so that she wouldn't wander off.  
  
Just touching her hand made him miss the touch of her, her soft warmth enveloping him in a moment that would be stamped onto his memory forever.  
  
"We're heading down to Lincoln Street to take out four people at the same time." Morpheus answered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Trinity asked Neo.  
  
"We're going to bring some people to the Real World."  
  
"How?"  
  
Neo laughed a bit. And he thought of what Trinity would have done if it happened that she was on his shoes. "I'll tell you later. We're pretty busy."  
  
Trinity stared at the horizon as Neo led her to their destination.  
  
There were a few people walking around them, and Trinity sensed a familiarity between the place and her, as if she had been there before.  
  
Then she got the sudden feeling that she knew Neo more than she thought she did, but she couldn't remember any reason for her to do so.  
  
"This is the place." Morpheus suddenly said, pulling Trinity back from her reverie.  
  
Morpheus started talking to Neo and Niobe about something.  
  
Trinity looked at her surroundings for awhile as she felt Neo's hand let go of hers.  
  
She looked at him for awhile then looked at her surroundings.  
  
They were very close to a dark alleyway, and everything around her felt cold and sad. The buildings looked old and scary, and everywhere around her there were beggars, as for all that she knew about them.  
  
Suddenly she saw something in front of her move, sensing a slight kind of fear in herself, she stepped backwards.  
  
And just as sudden, she felt someone grab her, covering her mouth, and then leading her into a dark alley.  
  
Trinity tried to scream, but her captor held her tightly and directed the blade to her throat, "Talk and you'll get it."  
  
Ha! I got reviews, but there I shall leave it. I must say, I'm cruel. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha! You BETTER review, or else...;- ) 


	6. The options

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R for violence and a pre-sex ritual coming soon.  
  
A/N: I've been getting reviews on the story and it seems a lot of you think of the cliffhangers. but that's part of its fun! To just sit there and hope the next chapter's already there. But haha! I don't stop with the cliffhangers. I'm just marvelous! And evil, of course. Anyway, hope you guys are up for decisions that are very annoying. ;-) And oh yeah, I'm very sorry to Divamercury, I just really LOVE cliffhangers, and I really want to submit at least once a day, so I'm sorry if I have EVIL cliffhangers. Anyway, here you go.  
  
Remember Chapter 6: The choices  
  
"Any questions?" Morpheus asked everyone.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Morpheus took the phone out of a pocket on his black pants and answered the call.  
  
"Link what's the problem?"  
  
Talking from the other line  
  
"What? OK."  
  
Morpheus put the phone back where he got it then looked at Neo. "Where's Trinity?"  
  
***  
  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" Trinity asked, looking anxiously at her liberator.  
  
"Well, we got to get answers from our boss, first."  
  
"Y-your boss?"  
  
The man laughed evilly, "The Merovingian. Being one of those people from the Real World, I think you'll know that."  
  
"The- the Merovingian?" Trinity asked, trying to make sense into what the man was saying.  
  
"Y-you never heard of him?" the man asked, looking a bit shocked.  
  
"No."  
  
Trinity was sitting on the chair, tied up with a big, long piece of rope, going around her over and over again. She was scared now, and for some reason she really wished Neo was there. She didn't know why, because it could have been one of the friendly children in Zion, or Morpheus even, but instead Neo was the one she was wishing was there. It was a weird feeling, and she sensed it more than anything else, but there was really something about Neo that put him over the rest, she really didn't know what.  
  
***  
  
"I swear, she was here awhile ago." Neo said anxiously, as they searched for her everywhere.  
  
"Link?" Morpheus was on the phone again, "Are you sure there isn't anything in the code about Trinity's location."-a pause-"Nothing? Check again."- another pause-"A message from the Oracle?"-another pause-"She knows where Trinity is? That's good. Where can we find her? The apartment." Morpheus closed the phone.  
  
"Let's head towards the Oracle's appartment. Link just got a message and the Oracle says she know s where Trinity is."  
  
***  
  
"Good afternoon, Trinity." The Merovingian said, staring at Trinity.  
  
Trinity just sat there, staring at him, looking afraid.  
  
"Someone tells me you've lost your memory, is it true?"  
  
Trinity looked confused. Lost memory?  
  
"You can't remember anything from your past, can you?" The Merovingian asked with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Trinity shook her head.  
  
"Well, then. I suppose you don't remember a certain part of your life, when I asked you if you were willing to sacrifice for Neo, and you said these exact words 'believe it.'. You do not remember?"  
  
Trinity was very confused now, and even more scared as the Merovingian's grin grew wider.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Trinity asked.  
  
The Merovingian snapped his left fingers and Trinity noticed that the man who caught her was also smiling wickedly "Neo won't be happy with what we're going to do."  
  
***  
  
"Good afternoon, Neo." The Oracle said softly, picking up a cookie and handing it over to him.  
  
"No thank you." Neo said.  
  
They were in the Oracle's kitchen.  
  
"So, you want to know where Trinity is, right?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's being held prisoner by the Merovingian."  
  
"What is he doing to her?"  
  
"Playing with her thoughts, toying with her brain. Frightening her, more or less."  
  
"What can I do to stop this?"  
  
The Oracle looked at Neo grimly. "I'm afraid what you will go through will be harder than you'll ever know. The Merovingian is where he always is."  
  
***  
  
"Why, hello all of you." The Merovingian said as Neo, Niobe and Morpheus walked up to him, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Where is Trinity?" Neo asked.  
  
The Merovingian gave off a wicked smile as Persephone watched in the background.  
  
"Ah, the Oracle has told you."  
  
"Where is she?" Neo asked demandingly, losing his patience.  
  
The Merovingian's smile grew even wider. "Follow me."  
  
The Merovingian stood up and Neo followed. So did Niobe and Morpheus.  
  
They went down a dark corridor and walked different paths all over the place.  
  
The Merovingian finally stopped at a door where a few of his guards were assembled.  
  
He opened the door and Neo felt a surge of rage with what he saw.  
  
Trinity was there lying on the floor, completely naked, a knife's blade held closely to her left breast.  
  
"You asshole! What did you do to her?" Neo screamed out loud, but he was rooted to the spot as the man on top of Trinity kissed her soft neck and he saw Trinity's face, scrunched up in pain, tears falling down her cheeks, and just seeing that made Neo red as a tomato. Literally.  
  
"Two choices." The Merovingian said, " Option number one, leave now, she stays with us, and the rest of her life will be spent on rape, but you three can come out safe. Option number two, keep Trinity safe, she's still imprisoned, and Neo will be imprisoned as well, but he won't be as lucky as Trinity."  
  
"That's not fair!" Niobe said.  
  
The Merovingian laughed, "Life isn't fair. It's Neo's choice, anyway."-The Merovingian turned to Neo-"Ten, nine, eight."  
  
Neo couldn't think straight anymore.  
  
"seven, six, five."  
  
All he thought of was Trinity and how to keep her safe, he forgot his powers and everything else, as he was to overcome with emotion.  
  
"Four, three, two."  
  
Neo couldn't wait anymore. "I take the second option!"  
  
----- Hahaha! End of the chapter 'coz I have to sleep early and there's a test tomorrow. Sorry to Divamercury yet again, I can't help it, but I hope she still reads. 


	7. Suffering

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R for violence, not small.  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm happy 'coz I got a lot of reviews! But. I'm not satisfied. DM called me SADISTIC. OK, maybe I am ;-) but how dare you?! Anyway, thanks to grodo4life, angel_of_light, Starlight326, and everyone else.(sorry if I spelled anything wrong) so anyway, the story is here! Oh, and this chapter is full of suffering, mostly by Neo. From now on, you will know VERY well why this thing's an angst fic.  
  
Remember Chapter 7: Suffering  
  
The Merovingian smiled an evil, wicked smile.  
  
"Very well. One more thing."  
  
"What?" Neo asked.  
  
"You can never use your powers, when you do, we'll bring Trinity here and chop her head right off, without second chances. But I kept the promise, and she is safe. We'll bring her here once a day and you can ask her questions or anything else. But we know when you use your power, Neo, even if you use it to ease the pain a little."  
  
"How can I trust that she is kept safe if she's not there with me?"  
  
"Well, if we don't fulfill the promise, you can use all your powers. And, yes, we will feed her. And if your friends"-The Merovingian pointed to Niobe and Morpheus-"bother with helping you in any way, you will all die."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Guards grabbed Neo from behind and another lifted Trinity up and carried her into another room covered behind a hidden door on the wall that only Trinity noticed.  
  
The Merovingian turned to Morphes and Niobe.  
  
"There is nothing you can do about this. But you may leave, if it is your wish. Unless, of course, you want to stay with Neo as well."  
  
"Leave now, Morpheus." Neo said weakly as his hands were tied together with a rope.  
  
Morpheus was about to protest, but a gun was held to his chest by a guard.  
  
"Your choice." The Merovingian said quietly.  
  
Niobe took Morpheus' hand and dragged him out of the place.  
  
***  
  
"We shouldn't have done that." Morpheus said angrily as they walked out of the building.  
  
"Did you really want to be killed?" Niobe asked.  
  
Morpheus sighed. In a way she was right.  
  
"But I have god news and another reason for why we should have left." Niobe suddenly said.  
  
Morpheus looked at her with a suspicious look, "What."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Morpheus suddenly brightened up, "Whose is it?"  
  
"Yours, of course."  
  
"What happened to Lock?"  
  
"I never slept with him."  
  
Morpheus started grinning like crazy.  
  
Niobe smiled as well and kissed him softly as well.  
  
"Congrats, daddy."  
  
"Another problem, how are we going to get Neo and Trinity out?" Morpheus sighed, then he looked at the horizon, how do we get through this?"  
  
***  
  
"Let's see if they built the One with a strong warranty." A guard said to Neo as they tied him up to the ceiling with a chain.  
  
The other guards laughed evilly.  
  
"Where's the girl?" another man asked.  
  
"We sent her to the TV room, to get a good view on the One, being tortured."  
  
The men laughed again.  
  
Neo closed his eyes as the men stripped him off his shirt.  
  
"I'll do anything to keep Trinity alive," Neo thought, "even if it means I have to suffer for the rest of my life," -he opened his eyes and he saw one of the guards in front of him were holding a lash. Tears rolled down from his eyes, "even if she doesn't remember me."  
  
***  
  
The men put her clothes on and sat her down on a chair inside the room full of TVs.  
  
Trinity was still shaking in fear, afraid that someone would do, whatever they did to her awhile ago. It didn't feel even a bit good, and somehow she hated it more than anything else, as if she betrayed someone.  
  
She was wearing her outfit before, a PVC jacket and pants. Her boots were put back on place, as well. She felt something in her jacket pocket, but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Have fun with what you're going to watch, dear." The guard smirked. He tied her up again on a chair and then moved to sit on another chair behind her.  
  
The man took out a remote and opened the TVs to reveal Neo, being held up by chains to the ceiling.  
  
"W-what are they going to do to Neo?" Trinity asked, sounding scared.  
  
The guards all laughed, "Watch and see."  
  
***  
  
"OK." The guard said to Neo, "We whip you, you count. We'll do until thirty today, and we'll work our way up. IF it happens that you skip a number, we start from beginning. IF it happens that you don't count, we'll give you five seconds, or we advance fifty more."  
  
Neo closed is eyes as a whoop sound came and he felt his back being torn. "One!"  
  
Another. "Two!"  
  
And again, another, "Three!" he cried out n pain again and again, making sure he didn't say anything wrong.  
  
I'll do this for Trinity, he thought, anything for her.  
  
***  
  
Trinity watched in fear as all TVs switched to Neo's quivering body, being whipped again and again while he counted.  
  
"Why are they doing this to him?" she whispered, feeling somewhat guilty.  
  
"It's because of you." A guard laughed out.  
  
Trinity couldn't believe it.  
  
Me? she thought.  
  
Then she remembered the talk before she was led to the room:  
  
" Option number one, leave now, she stays with us, and the rest of her life will be spent on rape, but you three can come out safe. Option number two, keep Trinity safe, she's still imprisoned, and Neo will be imprisoned as well, but he won't be as lucky as Trinity.".  
  
Oh, my. she started to feel dizzy, it was my fault.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed out loud "Just stop it!"  
  
She heard the guards behind her laugh.  
  
She started to cry and she tried to close her eyes but she could still here him count, and hear the pain in his voice. She tried to look the other way, but the whole room was full of TVs.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a surge of emotions, guilt, pain, sadness, and a certain kind of feeling, she didn't know what it was, but she knew it made her feel worse.  
  
"Nineteen!" she heard him count out loud.  
  
---------- There it is. I'm sorry I only wrote until there, but I'm going out! But hahaha! You'll have to wait for sometime. keep reading! 


	8. Remember

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: I understand that the last chapter was very brutal, but this chapter is the comeback for all the TN fluff you want, maybe not, but still. Anyway, thanks for all those reviews and I hope you still will. ;-) And don't worry, I'm not THAT sadistic. Here's the story:  
  
Remember Chapter 8: Remember  
  
"Come on, you bitch." One of the guards said, cutting off the rope that tied her down to the seat.  
  
They carried her back to where Neo was.  
  
The Merovingian was there, smiling down evilly at Neo.  
  
"Well, here she is." He said, staring at Neo, who was now lying on the floor, panting.  
  
"W-what did you do to him?" Trinity yelled, crying.  
  
"Why, nothing, dear." The Merovingian laughed. "We'll leave you two hear for a minute to talk. And don't even try to make escape plans, people are watching in the TV room."  
  
The Merovingian and all his guards walked out of the room, leaving Trinity to look at Neo.  
  
He was trying to sit up now, and from her direction, Trinity could see that Neo's back was scarred and there were droplets of blood pouring out and dropping onto the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, staring at him, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Neo stared back and smiled, despite the pain.  
  
"It's OK." Hew whispered gently.  
  
She knelt down and hugged him and she felt a certain warmth envelope her. He winced a bit and Trinity loosened her grip.  
  
"Did they hurt you or anything?" Neo asked quietly.  
  
"No," Trinity said, "but I don't feel good about what's happening."  
  
Then she started crying as she rested her head on Neo's shoulder.  
  
"Sshh." Neo said softly, "It's OK. I'm here."  
  
"If they do that to you forever you'll die!"  
  
"You're not going to lose me," Neo said, repeating what Trinity had said to her the night after they made love while the others danced to the beat of the music, "You feel this?"- Neo took Trinity's hand from the hugging position-"I'm never letting go."  
  
Trinity looked at Neo with a bit of familiarity, but as soon as it came, the guards came.  
  
"Time's up." The guard said.  
  
"Keep safe." Neo whispered.  
  
Trinity just stared there, feeling scared and sad and alone.  
  
She couldn't bare this anymore.  
  
Neo was such a nice guy, she thought, I can't believe I helped them do this to him.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes to try to stop them.  
  
She started to feel as if. she was hurting someone she really cared for.  
  
She didn't know who it was, but it sort of reminded her of the conversation she had with Neo not too long ago..  
  
Suddenly, Trinity felt the urge to ask something "Did you lose anyone?"  
  
Neo looked quite shocked, "Well, yeah. There's Switch, Apoc, Dozer."  
  
"Not friends." Trinity said, staring deep into Neo's eyes, "Someone special, someone you really loved. Did you lose anyone that meant so much to you?"  
  
Neo smiled sadly, "Yeah."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
Neo stared deep into space, "She loved me with all her heart and soul and I loved her back. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had the most wonderful smile, and she gave me something to like and love. When I lost her, it felt like my whole world was going to collapse."  
  
"How did you lose her?"  
  
"It's too painful to explain." Neo said quietly, "I just know she's lost. forever."  
  
"Wow. It's like you really love her. But don't worry, Neo, she's still here, even though you think she's lost."  
  
"Yeah, she is." He smiled sadly "she really is.".  
  
Then all of a sudden a surge of memories passed through her.  
  
"Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me that I would fall in love, and the one I loved would be the One. So you see, you can't be dead, you can't be, because I love you."  
  
"I can't lose you."  
  
"You're not gonna lose me. You feel this? I'm never letting go."  
  
"Trinity, I can't lose you, I can't. I love you too damn much."  
  
"I guess that makes us even."  
  
"Kiss me Neo, once more, kiss me."  
  
They led her back to the TV room. And that's when it hit her, "Neo."  
  
"What did you say?" the guard asked questioningly.  
  
"Nothing." Trinity said calmly.  
  
She wasn't going to act scared, she was going to come up with a plan.  
  
She put a hand inside her pocket and felt a cellular phone inside.  
  
Well, can't let them know, can I? She thought as a smile crept into her face.  
  
***  
  
They tied her up in the seat again and then sat behind her.  
  
"Get used to sleeping that way." A guard said.  
  
She sat herself down and stayed calm, trying to recall everything since her memory loss until then.  
  
They tortured Neo, and they were going to pay. She couldn't believe herself after she forgot Neo, but she could sure forgive herself, because having self-pity or regret cannot keep you safe in the Matrix.  
  
She could be crying right now because of the pain Neo was in, but after years over years of being in the war, Trinity got her plans straight, because if she didn't get to her act soon, then she would lose Neo forever, and that's worse than anything.  
  
She looked around her and checked her surroundings.  
  
The guards had left the room, but she had already made a proper evaluation.  
  
Three guards, with guns, and a room full of TVs. Tomorrow morning was going to be fun.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Trinity wasn't even sleeping. Showtime.  
  
"Time for breakfast." A guard said to her.  
  
She looked behind her and saw that one was at the door and another was closer to them.  
  
The same guard untied her and was about to carry her when-  
  
Trinity grabbed the guard who cut the ropes and jumped into the air to perform her famous scorpion kick, making the guard hurtle to a wall.  
  
The two guards left saw her and took their guns out.  
  
She kicked the gun out of the hand of the closer guard, took the gun from the floor, and shot him, and it only took three seconds.  
  
The other guard started to fire and she blocked out all of them.  
  
The guard ran out of bullets and threw the gun to the floor.  
  
Trinity came closer as the guard did.  
  
Then as they came inches away, the fight started.  
  
The guard tried to punch her but missed by inches and then Trinity hit the guard with the gun on the stomach.  
  
The guard hurtled to the floor and then Trinity shot him on the arm.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you, after what you did to me and Neo."  
  
The guard was knocked out and Trinity took the phone from her pocket out (A/N: the phone in the story line of chapter 7: Suffering) and called for Link.  
  
"T-Trinity?"  
  
"You sound like you've heard a ghost."  
  
"Holy shit. Do you need help or anything?"  
  
"Just give me some guns."  
  
"I could send Morpheus or Niobe."  
  
"Nope." Trinity said, "This is my war."  
  
"Did you hear? Niobe's pregnant."  
  
"Tell Morpheus I'd better be a godmother."  
  
Trinity closed the phone and she felt a gun being loaded into her pocket.  
  
She then went to the door and kicked it open.  
  
-------- Ain't I evil? You know why? 'Coz this chapter's done. Hehe. Hope you still read and that you still review. 


	9. The rescue

Title: Remember  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: Hello! The last chapter is finally here! I'm sad ;-( 'coz it means I have to come up with a whole new story! But I hope I still get reviews and stuff. Cheers! And I hope we'll all be Matrix fans for a looooooooooong time. ;-)  
  
Remember Chapter 9: The rescue  
  
"So. Good Morning again." A guard laughed.  
  
He kicked Neo, who was lying on the floor, on the stomach. "Get up."  
  
The Merovingian entered the room. "Good morning, the One."  
  
Neo watched as Persephone trailed behind the Merovingian.  
  
"My wife here has had a sample of one of your kisses, if I may remember."  
  
Neo's face looked scared suddenly as he slowly came to the realization of what the Merovingian was trying to point out.  
  
"Why don't you sample her something. more extravagant? Shall I say it? Why don't you sample her, sex?" the Merovingian said in his lousy accent.  
  
I'm betraying Trinity to save her, Neo thought to himself, if Trinity remembered anything and she heard this, she would chop the Frenchman into bits of pieces and eat it herself.  
  
"Don't even try." A new voice said from somewhere.  
  
"Trinity!"  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"Trinity."  
  
The first was from Persephone, the second was from the Merovingian, and the third was from Neo.  
  
Trinity came closer to the Merovingian and the guards came closer as well.  
  
"Don't you try to touch him." A guard said.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
She kicked some of the guards out of the way as some took their guns out.  
  
They started to fire and she brought out her gun to fire as well.  
  
She perfectly blocked out all the guns and shot rapidly at all the guards, killing them all and never missing once.  
  
When all the guards were out of the way, Trinity came closer the Merovingian.  
  
"So you thought, that I wouldn't remember everything after seeing your pathetic way of making people suffer?"  
  
The Merovingian started to walk away and Persephone was already standing by the corner in the room.  
  
"After what you did to Neo, do you think I'd forgive you?"  
  
The Merovingian looked scared.  
  
"How many times do I have to prove my loyalty to him to get you satisfied?"  
  
The Merovingian looked away.  
  
"Well, guess what. Maybe, if you didn't get me so angry, I wouldn't be feeling like I want to chop you into bits of pieces and eat you myself." Wow, I guessed right, Neo thought  
  
"Maybe, if you didn't take advantage of me to capture Neo as some type of prize, I would not kill you. And maybe, just maybe, if you didn't have the nerve to throw your slut of a wife all over Neo, I wouldn't kill her, too."  
  
Trinity turned the pistol to Persephone, "Do you think I'll ever forgive you for kissing my man?" she asked Persephone before shooting her, watching as Persephone slowly fell to the ground.  
  
That's when Neo knew that Trinity must have remembered everything already.  
  
Then, she turned back to the Merovingian "Goodbye." Before shooting him as well.  
  
***  
  
9 months later.  
  
"It's the cutest thing." Zee whispered as she handed a newborn baby over to Niobe.  
  
"What do you think, Trinity?" Neo asked gently.  
  
Trinity watched as Niobe took the child in her hands and rocked it slowly.  
  
"I think it's hypnotized Niobe." Trinity joked.  
  
"I'm glad you're back to normal." Neo whispered, kissing Trinity's neck.  
  
Trinity smiled.  
  
They were back in Zion, months after the incident.  
  
"You know the scars on your back remind me of everything. And it's pretty annoying."  
  
Morpheus came closer to Niobe and his newborn child which was in Niobe's arms.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Neo said to them.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Neo?" Trinity asked in their cabin as he sat down on the bed and started taking his boots off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember what we always talked about when there was still war, you know. about getting children?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I want to make that come true."  
  
Neo came to Trinity and started a trail of kisses from her neck to her earlobe.  
  
"I think I know what you mean." He said.  
  
He pushed Trinity into bed and followed soon after.  
  
Trinity raised her T-shirt until her stomach was bare "We should take this off, shouldn't we?"  
  
-THE END-  
  
A/N: Ha! That's the end. I know, I know, I'm evil. You can state that when you review, by the way. Hope you like it! ;-) 


End file.
